1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device mounting, and more particularly, to a mounting apparatus for a data storage device and a vibration absorbing member of the mounting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers or servers, often include data storage devices such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory drives, digital video disc drives, and floppy disk drives mounted on a bracket secured to a device chassis by screws. Since the data storage devices directly contact the bracket and the chassis of the computer, vibration generated by the data storage devices in operation can create sympathetic vibration of the bracket and the chassis of the computer, thereby magnifying impact to the data storage devices and creating noise.